criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Elmer Buttons
Elmer "Boogie" Buttons was the victim in After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay). Profile Murder Details Elmer was found by Amy Young, Yann Toussaint and the player broken into pieces with his body parts arranged on tram cables exactly like musical notes on a music sheet, mimicking the notes written on the victim's popular song, "After the Storm". In addition, Amy and the player found a suitcase and a radio playing the aforementioned song in the scene of the murder. Amy and the player didn't hesitate to submit Elmer's corpse to Roxie Sparks for autopsy even though Amy had a feeling it would be too much for Roxie to handle. Surprisingly, after tedious hours of autopsy, Roxie proved she wasn't afraid to autopsy one of the most graphic murders in Pacific Bay although she admitted not having a taste of jazz music, which she thought was music for old people in her opinion. Roxie had to work with Yann about the details of the murder and as such, the killer broke the victim to pieces and matched his body parts to Elmer's most popular song, "After the Storm", grounds for Amy and the player to deduce the killer having fluent knowledge of music. Roxie told Amy and the player that breaking a body physically into pieces required specific tools to leave specific marks, suggesting the killer used an electric household blade (used to cut turkey) to commit the murder. Amy agreed to add the music knowledge flag to the killer's profile for now, but when the Play for Hope concert was reopened as a memorial for Elmer Buttons, Amy and the player didn't hesitate to investigate the concert at the Jazz Town Park and after careful investigation, Amy and the player found an electric turkey carver inside a storm survival kit. Since there was blood covered in the carver and it matched Roxie's description on what the killer used, the electric turkey carver was confirmed as the murder weapon. The player found some foreign substance on the handle of the carver, and managed to take a sample of white powder for Yann's analysis. After careful analysis, Yann determined the powder came from sugar and butter used for deep-frying which matched the recipe used in beignets (a pastry made from deep-fried choux paste), which meant the killer ate a beignet prior to breaking Elmer into pieces with the murder weapon. Killer and Motives The killer turned out to be the victim's wife, Linda Buttons. Day by day Linda couldn't wait for Elmer to retire from his jazz career so that he would spend his time with Linda after winning his jazz award for a final time, but since Amy suspected Linda of fearing broken promises from Elmer, Linda opened up for the reason as to why she attacked Elmer with his saxophone and used a radio to play "After the Storm" while Linda was offing Elmer for good--Linda got sick of Elmer choosing music over her for three decades and because of Elmer's love for music she turned to a life of alcoholism forcing Elmer to seek rehabilitation for Linda's drinking. Amy and the player didn't hesitate to ship Linda to trial. In court, Linda told Judge Dante that Elmer was married to jazz music more than he was married to her so she committed the graphic murder and transformed his body parts to musical notes in Jazz Town's tram system. Linda didn't like rehab, so she offed Elmer like the aforementioned. Judge Dante told Linda that his wife would be mad if he loved homicide trials more than her but knew his personal life came first before trials. Judge Dante said that her husband may be correct about the rehabilitation issue Linda had and for killing her husband and the loss of a respected jazz musician, the court's decision was a 20-year jail sentence for Linda. Trivia *Elmer's death at the hands of his wife is one of the four instances of Pacific Bay where a relative kills one of their own for personal gain. There has been three other instances of domestic homicide in Pacific Bay as written in the following: **Barbara Pickley killed her daughter-in-law, Susie Pickley, in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay). **Ivana Golovanov killed her sister-in-law, Ling Zhang, in Heartless (Case #67, or Case #11 of Pacific Bay). **Rupert Snow killed his birth father, Nikolai Kamarov, in Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay). Case Appearances *After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay) C74Corpse.png|Elmer's body. C74KillerJailed.png|Linda Buttons, Elmer's killer. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims